<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Cop Gone, Bad Cop by stipplestan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639962">Good Cop Gone, Bad Cop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipplestan/pseuds/stipplestan'>stipplestan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, JOJO GRABS A GUN, Post-Movie, Villain Tom Wachowski, friendships are FUCKED, i made wade angsty because yes, jk about jojo grabbing a gun, maddie loses her husband, rachel loses her shit bc she was right, rachel robotnik and wade go ape shit, robotnik rachel and wade are the best squad, thank us for this au, the lee support server and i made this mess, tom fucks up EVERYTHING, tom said “arent you tired of being nice? dont you wanna do ape shit?”, tom’s a bitch, unless?, wade has a crush on tom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipplestan/pseuds/stipplestan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Robotnik was sent to the mushroom planet, everything was normal. Green Hills was the same again. But it wasn’t enough. Tom was still wanting to be more than just a normal cop. He decided to change that, a decision that may just change his life and everything he does forever. </p><p>Maybe being a villain is just more fun than he expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent Stone &amp; Tom Wachowski, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik &amp; Rachel, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik &amp; Wade Whipple, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone, Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Tom Wachowski &amp; Wade Whipple, Wade Whipple/Rachel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “Feeling Good”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would like to thank the Lee Support System Discord server for helping me expand my simple “Villain!Tom AU” idea into something much bigger.<br/>I didn’t expect them to love my AU or anything more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  It was another day in Green Hills. No talk of Robotnik insight. It was just another normal day. But it wasn't exciting. Tom wouldn't deny it. When Robotnik was here, life became more exciting but scary. But he has Maddie and Sonic here, why is he saying that life isn't fun? Wade and Rachel are here. He shouldn't be thinking about this in the first place. He shouldn't think about Robotnik. That's far behind him. </p><p>  But then an idea popped into his head. A way to make life a little more fun for fun. What if he became to next Dr. Robotnik... The next villain of Green Hills. No, why think of that? Imagine what Maddie would think... Sonic trusts you, Tom!  But maybe he still can. But Wade! What would he think? Tom, you have to think. What are you thinking, Tom?! Are you just gonna throw your life away just to believe a villain? Why not. </p><p>How bad can it possibly be?</p><hr/><p>  Tom lied on his bed as the idea took over his brain. <em>“Become the next Dr. Robotnik.”</em> That’s the only thing that played in his head. <em>“It’d be fun!” </em>Would it be fun? <em>“Do it, Tom. There’s been a Wachowski protecting Green Hills for years. Why can’t that change? A Wachowski <b>hurting </b>this city.” </em>It can’t hurt to try, right?</p><p>  He got up and walked to the door, slowly opening it. There in the living room were Maddie and Sonic. He smiled, they both were his pride and joy. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt them. He walked over to them, “Hey, I’m gonna go out for my job. I’m pretty sure there’s gonna be a lot happening. I’ll see you two later.” He kissed Maddie on the check and hugged Sonic. </p><p>Maddie held Sonic as she got up, “Have a good day, Tom! Don’t do anything dumb. I know how you can get sometimes.” She laughed.</p><p>Tom had also laughed, “Yeah I know. But I promise, I won’t do anything stupid. You can believe in me, right Maddie?”</p><p>”Pfft, of course I believe you! Why wouldn’t I? Have fun at work, honey.” Maddie waved to Tom.</p><p>”Bye, Tom!” Sonic also waved to Tom. </p><p>What an amazing family. A lady who can do yoga, a police officer, and a son they’re supposed to keep secret. What can possibly go wrong? </p><p>  Tom got into his car and drove off to work. Another normal day in Green Hills. Nothing weird had happened so far. But you never know, anything could happen. Just anything. <b>Just about anything.</b></p><p>  He got to the police station, not a surprise that Wade Whipple was around. He mostly likely was waiting for Tom anyway. Tom got out of his car and walked over to Wade, “Hey, Wade. Let me guess, you were waiting for me?” </p><p>  Wade grabbed Tom’s arm, “Of course I was waiting for you. Why wouldn’t I wait for my best friend? You’re an amazing person, Tom!” He smiled as they both walked into the police station. Wade is an amazing person, he’s a dork. But he really is strong, I mean he shot Robotnik without any hesitation. He’s been doing good since the Robotnik thing. Tom and Wade make jokes about it sometimes.</p><p>  Tom’s living his best life at this point. But don’t think that idea of turning into a villain never escaped from his head. It was still here on his mind. I mean, it’s just a thought, right? He wouldn’t actually do it, right?</p><p>  Tom was sitting in his police car. Once again looking for cars, bored. Then, his brain thought of something. <em>“Robotnik’s lab is still here, go over there.” </em>No, not again. Don’t listen to it, Tom. But he is kinda curious, would the lab still be there? He just had to go check. He turned on the car and started to drive to the lab from what he remembers. </p><p>  After driving for a while, he found the lab. It was somehow still there. He got out of the car and started walking to the truck. Is anyone even in there? Maybe. He knocked on the door and it opened, he walked inside. He’d never seen the lab up close before. This was a surprise to him. The lab was big, but he should’ve expected that. </p><p>  The evil in his head took over him. He imagined all the evil stuff he could do with this. Robotnik’s gone anyway. He’s most likely never coming back. But, what about Agent Stone? He’s still alive for all he knows, he probably still lives here. <em>“Manipulate him. Make him trust you, you’re gonna be the new Robotnik anyway. This is gonna be fun.” </em>On a chair, he saw a coat. The same coat Robotnik wore, he grabbed it and put it on. It fit him perfectly. Like this was meant to happen. This felt... amazing. Maybe becoming evil won’t be as bad as he thought. </p><p>Stone walked into the lab, seeing Tom. He was shocked, what was he doing here? “Uh... Hi Tom.. What are you doing here?” </p><p>Tom looked at Stone, “Oh, hello Stone. Being a good guy was bored, so I decided ‘Why not become the next Robotnik?’ It seems fun, I can tell that you would agree.” </p><p>Stone was confused. Why would Tom do this? Is this a joke? Because it better be. “Tom, you can’t just take Robotnik’s place like that! I don’t think that’s really now it works..” </p><p>Tom giggled and grabbed Stone by his collar, “Watch me.” He let go, “From now on, you follow my rules. No talk of Robotnik in sight. Do you understand me? If this isn’t done, I will have to take more drastic measures. So you better listen.” </p><p>Stone was sweating. What would he do? He didn’t know how to do anything, “I mean, why become a villain? It’s kinda hard to do it anyway and-“</p><p>“It seems fun. Just trust me. This is okay, no one would even know it’s me. I’m good at keeping secrets to myself. But I swear to god if you expose me... You’re dead. You understand?” Tom gave Stone a serious look. He really wasn’t kidding, he wanted to be a villain... just for the fun of it. “It can’t be that bad, right? We can just do it til Robotnik comes back. If he ever comes back.” </p><p>“You can’t do this, Tom! You can’t make me follow your rules.” Stone didn’t believe that Tom wanted this, “I won’t listen to you. You can’t make me. You don’t want this.” </p><p>“Playing hard I see?” Tom grabbed his tranquilizer gun and shot Stone with it. “I’ll make sure you follow everything I say, you can’t stop me.”</p><p>“I... I’m going to.. k..kill you..” Stone fell to the ground as he slowly fainted. </p><p>“As if.” Tom grabbed Stone off the floor and picked him up. He knew exactly what he needed in this man, something to make him do anything he wants. A mind controlling device. That should definitely do the trick. “Either Robotnik has one or I’d have to make one myself...”  After looking for a while, he finally found it. Surprisedly, he did make a mind controlling device. For what though? Well, it’s Tom’s now. </p><p>He placed Stone on a table, “Oh, you’ll follow everything I say.. No matter what.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s a new dawn, it’s a new day, it’s a new life for me. And I’m feeling.. Good.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Control"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Stone finally woke up after a few hours. He didn't remember what happened or what was even happening. Well, until Tom came in. <em>'</em><em>That motherfucker. What the hell did he do to me?!" </em>He thought as Tom walked over to him. He smirked at Stone, he knew what he did was wrong. All he wanted was to make Stone listen to him. But how could he help it? I mean, he could... But why would he? It was just too fun for him! Maybe a little too fun...</p><p>"Ah, you're awake, Stone! Just for your information, I knocked you out for a small reason. But, you're gonna be alright, I didn't do anything <em>too </em>scary!" Tom smiled as he said that, was he really that insane? No, not insane. He was lost in evil thought, that has to be it. How come all of a sudden this happens?</p><p>This was a lot for Stone to think about. Well, if Tom even lets him think. </p><p>"The hell did you do to me?! Tell me you bastard!" Stone got up and grabbed Tom by "his" coat, "If you tell me now I'll-" Tom was quicker than Stone expected. In a quick second, Stone's angry emotion fainted away. It was like he left his whole body, and that's kinda what happened. He looked lifeless. You see, Tom planted that mind-controlling device into Stone, it would definitely help him because he knows Stone would not listen to him. </p><p>  Tom grabbed Stone's hand and slowly put it down, "Now you'll do what I say. That wasn't so hard, thank god Robotnik made this before he left. This is really gonna help! And very fun." He hugged the lifeless Stone, but now he wanted something. He wanted to see if it follow anything he would say. "Let's see... Give me something to drink, Agent Stone." He sat in a nearby chair and the agent did what Tom demanded. Stone walked into the kitchen and started to make what he'd originally make for Dr. Robotnik. A latte with streamed Austrian goat milk. That never left his head, he had it memorized at this point.</p><p>Stone came back with a latte, it turns out it doesn't remove his memory either. It's like he's had that in his head forever. "Agent Stone, what is this?" Tom questioned.</p><p>"It's a latte boss. Exactly how you want it." Said Stone in such a monotone voice, it actually scared Tom with how unnerving it sounded. </p><p><em>'Is this how Robotnik lives? Just on lattes? That’s gonna be a</em> surprise.'Tom thought. He's never had one before, but first time for everything. Tom took a sip of the latte and spit it out. It was not good, at least for him, "This is... disgusting. How did Robotnik live like this? Give me at least a cup of water." He threw the cup away. </p><p>"Yes, sir." Stone walked out again and went back to get a cup of water. The control was slowly leaving his body but he still knew what to do. Just get a cup of water for Tom. Would he let Stone call him Tom or Mr. Wachowski? Who knows? He got the water and walked back to where Tom was, giving him the cup. </p><p>"Well, at least you still work." Tom grabbed the cup and took a sip of it, "Yup, it's water. I had to make sure, you never know what people can do.” He put the cup on a desk, “Now, how do I stop this... his lifeless body is making me uncomfortable. Maybe snapping??”</p><p>Tom snapped his fingers, Stone broke from the mind control, “What the hell was that... What...”</p><p>“I had to stop that, your lifeless body was scaring me.” Tom looked at Stone, he actually looked normal now. </p><p>“For the last time, I don’t wanna be your assistant! I don’t work for you!-“ </p><p>Stone was cut off by Tom, “Please. Please don’t start fighting with me I don’t wanna see your lifeless body again... It was scaring me.” </p><p>“God, I’m gonna be fighting with you until Robotnik comes back.” Stone rolled his eyes. How is he gonna deal with Tom? Is he really stuck here forever? Does he even have a choice anymore?</p><p>“Well, just I’ll just have to see your lifeless body.. Which sucks.” Tom turned it on again, all he wanted was for Stone to shut up. He didn't wanna hear another word from him.</p><hr/><p>  Tom looked at the Badniks and grabbed one. He never saw that so up close before, and them not attacking him. They looked so cute in a way, no wonder Robotnik loved them so much. Now he could understand that. But, now he needs to know... How did Robotnik use them? They look nice and fun to mess around with. </p><p>  After a while, Tom slowly figured out how they worked and well... Used them for the weirdest things ever. Never let Tom touch things, he just goes wild with them. But hey, anything to ruin the world I guess. </p><p>  Tom had looked at the time, he should really get back home. He doesn’t want anyone finding out about this. He ran out of the truck quickly without even taking off the coat, he went into his car and started driving. If anyone were to find out about this, he’s fucked. He had to make sure no one exposes him. He was able to get home right on time, Tom had a reputation. He couldn’t fuck it up! </p><p>He walked into his house, seeing Maddie. “Oh, hello Maddie!” </p><p>Maddie walked over to Tom and kisses him on the cheek, before noticing the coat, “What are you wearing? This looks so familiar...”</p><p>Shit. Tom needed to think of something quick, “Oh uh, Robotnik’s partner, Agent Stone, went to talk to me before I came home. He gave me Robotnik’s coat for some unknown reason. It does look good up close though, he may be a villain but he has SOME sense in fashion.” Hopefully Maddie believes that.</p><p>“Huh. That’s weird. Why to you specifically?” Maddie questioned.</p><p>”I don’t know, maybe because I sent him to that planet or something. I mean, he’s never coming back anyway so why not keep this coat?” Tom hung up his coat. </p><p>“What did I tell you about making stupid decisions, Tom?” Maddie nudged Tom, while smiling. </p><p>“Pfft, I know, Maddie. It’s not a stupid decision, I swear. At least, I don’t think so.” Tom sat on the couch.</p><p>”Now I know why Rachel doesn’t want me with you.” Maddie said jokily.</p><p>”You don’t mean that, do you? I know you don’t!” Tom hugged Maddie and kissed her cheek, “Rachel is just overreacting. You know that!” </p><p>Maddie laughed as she left the room. Leaving Tom alone for a while. He knows that Sonic would come over anytime, then his phone started to ring. He picked it up, it was from Wade. What could he want? Tom thought. He answered the phone, “Hey Wade, what’s up?”</p><p>”Tom, I think we may have a little problem. Someone noticed that Robotnik may be back, they saw someone go into the same truck he went to.” Wade said with a little fear.</p><p>”Maybe that was Agent Stone. He still goes into that truck, he may live here. I don’t really know.” Tom answered, he really hoped that someone didn’t see him.</p><p>”Agent Stone?” Wade said confusingly, then he remembered, “Ohh, you mean one of Robotnik’s agents? That may be him. Okay, thanks for that, Tom!” </p><p>Tom sighed, “Bye, Wade. Good night.” Leading with Wade saying, “Good night, Tom! Can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” He then hung up. </p><p>  Tom laid down, thank god Stone still goes into that truck so he can use that excuse. No one should know about this. Not a single person. But, what if Robotnik were to come back? I mean, he was sent to another planet! But he is an evil smart genius, which is just scary enough. He could come back. It would take him a few months though, he can have fun for a some months before Robotnik comes back, well if he ever does.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”I can’t help this awful energy. God damn right, you should be scared of me! Who is in control?”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Better Than You"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Months went by, every day was like the same. Stone was completely helpless about what he was under. Almost all the time he was under Tom's control, he couldn't do anything. But once Tom left the truck and went back home, Stone was okay. He was actually safe. But... It hurt him. All he wanted was for Robotnik to be back, he wanted to hug Robotnik again. That was one of the only things keeping him at the lab, those were where his memories of Robotnik were and Tom was just making them slowly fade away.</p><p>Maybe Tom was right when he said that. <em>"Robotnik? Oh, my poor agent... No such person exists anymore! It's just me and you. <strong>Forever.</strong>" </em></p><p>  For the first time ever in a long time, he wanted to cry. He didn't wanna be at the lab. He wanted to feel human again... He felt like a robot. Tears slowly came out of his eyes and he was stuck to the ground. Tom was only using him for fun and he could tell. He had to expose Tom. But how? He can't even get up from the ground, his body was refusing him to stand up. God, he was being such a coward right now. Why is he like this? </p><p>  He has been on the floor for the past few hours, Tom had completely destroyed him for these past few months that Robotnik's been gone. He doesn't even feel like a person anymore, even though the government that said to forget about Robotnik, all he wanted was for him to come back. He knows that he'll be able to stop Tom from continuing any farther. Someone needed to stop him. </p><p>  Tom had walked into the lab again, "My dear Agent Stone! Good morning!" Tom had been trying to be nicer to Stone, but he knows what he's trying to do. He's not gonna fall for it, Stone's not that stupid. Stone didn't respond to Tom. He didn't wanna deal with him anymore. Someone needed to out him out, this can't go on. Robotnik needs to come home. <em>"I need Ivo. i expected him to come home by now, is he really that stuck on that planet? This isn't good." </em>Stone thought as Tom walked over to him. "Hey, are you alive?" Tom asked Stone. He snapped out of his head, "Oh yeah... I'm fine." </p><p>  "Well, how long has it been since we've been working together? Like, about 5 months right? I expected Robotnik to come back by now. But I guess he's gone forever, I'm pretty sure you should've have expected that. How do you return from another planet anyway?" </p><p>"Once in my life, I actually agree with you." Stone got up from the ground, despite how much he hated Tom, this was one of the first times he actually agrees with Tom, "You know, I may hate you but this time you actually make sense." </p><p>"Well, my agent. What should we do today? I haven't been thinking of anything but we could probably do something. I'm gonna go get something, give me a second." Tom walked out. This was this chance, he could call the police on Tom. He needs him gone. He quickly grabbed his phone and called the police. He needed Tom gone. </p><p>  Back at the police station, Wade was chilling out. He was having fun right now, the man was just vibing. Wade was been called for a mission. According to the call, someone needs help back at Robotnik's lab. He's never been there before, so this was gonna be fun. He got into his police car and went where it said to go. "This is one of my first serious missions! This is gonna be so great. I can't wait to talk to Tom about this." Wade got to the lab and saw a police car that looked like the one Tom drove. <em>"Maybe he got here first?" </em>Wade thought. He ignored it and went up to the door, having it open. "I know I was called to arrest someone, so whoever that is... You're under arrest!" Wade said as he looked at Tom. Tom, out of all people. He couldn't believe it, according to the description, this is exactly what the caller said they looked like. Wade looked at Tom in disbelief, "Tom? Was it you who caused all of this?" </p><p>Tom looked at Wade. Oh, boy was he in trouble now, " Surprise! Wade, it's just that I couldn't help myself and did all of this by accident! I didn't mean it I swear! You can trust me, right? We're friends!" Tom hoped this worked, he didn't want Wade in here now.</p><p>Wade didn't know what to do. He should believe Tom, as he said they are, "Well, we are friends. Friends don't betray friends. Of course, I trust you, Tom!" </p><p>Perfect. Tom has Wade where he wants him, "Well, if you trust me so much, why don't you come closer and hug your best friend." Tom opened his arms, waiting for Wade to come closer to him, "You trust me, don't you?"</p><p>  Wade slowly walked closer to Tom, he had to trust his friend. He hugged Tom. But this was no trust, Tom was just lying. He got out of the Badniks pointed at Wade. As he opened his eyes, he saw the Badnik aimed at him. "T.. Tom?" It shot at him. He moved, but not quickly enough. The Badnik hit his eye, making a slash where his right eye was. He put his hand on top of his eye, trying not to make it worse. "Tom, how could you..? I thought we were friends!... Friends don't betray friends.. Right?"</p><p>  "Why aren't you a fool, Wade. You really thought that I was gonna stop because we were friends? Who do you take me for? Seriously." Tom kicked Wade to the ground. Laughing at what he had just done, "Why don't you just go? There's nothing you can really do now. Go, Wade, I'm the new Dr. Robtonik now. No one will stop me." He grabbed Wade by his shirt and kicked him out of the truck, "Get out of here, Wade. Don't you ever tell anyone that I'm the one who caused all of this if you ever do. <strong>You're dead.</strong>" Wade was left outside of the truck. He had to get back to the police station. He ran to his car and got inside as he drove to the police station. </p><p>When he got there, he tried to stop his eye from hurting, which is something he didn't really know what to do. But he trying, others helped him. His right eye was covered, his vision wasn't damaged, by his eyelid was.</p><p>   Wade sat at his desk. His eye hurt a lot. He couldn't believe this... Why would Tom do that? Did he not like Wade anymore? He didn't believe this. Tom was his friend, one of the best cops in Green Hills. Why would he do this? He just didn't understand, he needed to tell someone. But who? Remember what Tom said, Wade. You can't do this. You can't say anything. You'll get in trouble with Tom. You like him.. You can't ruin your friendship. Then, out of nowhere. Someone said they noticed something in the downtown of Green Hills. A man in a ship, the same one Robotnik was in... No. This couldn't be happening. Is Dr. Robotnik really back? How long has it been? This is gonna be a ride for him when he finds out about Tom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But while we're on the subject on how I'm superb and leagues above, you. Ought to know I'm number one. I know that might be hard to swallow, This hurts you as much as me."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. “Fuck”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Dr. Robotnik’s back. This is unbelievable, he was sent to another planet! How did he come back? He is an evil smart genius, it kinda makes sense... But still, it doesn’t make sense how he came back. He was still alive. After all those months of being stuck on another planet, the man came out alive! His appearance was very different, though. His hair was gone and his mustache was... something. But he had the same flight suit, just more destroyed. God, he looked like a mess. “I’m finally back on Earth! That blue hedgehog won’t stop me this time!” His laugh was still the same. So that’s no different. “I need to find Agent Stone and my truck. I swear if that man messed up anything in my lab, I'm going to kill him." Robotnik landed his ship and got out of it. He couldn't wait to come back to his lab and see all his Badniks again.. and Stone! Stone's still on his mind, he loves that man. "Now... Where was last I left my truck? Fuck. I need to find it." Robotnik walked as the many people of Green Hills looked at him in fear, confusion, or both. You can't really blame them.</p><p>We should cut back to Wade. Robotnik's had his attention for now. But he will be important later.</p><p>  Meanwhile, Wade was driving to where they said Robotnik was. So much was happening this week, just like an hour and a half ago, he found out Tom was a villain. Now, he finds out Robotnik's back on Earth. What's next? Is he gonna have to team up with Robotnik soon or something? No. No way! There's no way, not in a million years will that happen. Don't even think about that, Wade. Not in forever will that happen. All that matters is to get Robotnik out of here. Out of Green Hills.</p><p>Oh great. He's gone. The truck is where he could've gone. But oh boy does Tom have a surprise for him. Wade sighs, a lot has happened today. He needs a break right now from this. He turns around and drives back. He needs to relax for a while. Maybe Robotnik will stop Tom, he is some evil mad scientist. He can easily stop him. </p><p>Wade Whipple needs a fucking break.</p><hr/><p>Let's get back to Robotnik!</p><p>  Robotnik was at his truck, "My home! I can't wait to see my Badniks again! And I guess Agent Stone. He's important too." The door opened and he stepped inside. The lab looked the same. God for Robotnik. But... Something didn't feel right. He expected to see Stone, but he wasn't there.</p><p>"Oh why Dr. Ivo Robotnik! It's a pleasure to see you again! Even though I didn't think that you would come back but.." Tom led more in the chair. Robotnik was confused about what was going on, "What are you doing here, anyway?! I need to find Agent Stone-" Tom stopped Robotnik before he could go anywhere. "I'm afraid that Stone isn't the same as he was! I don't think he even remembers you! So don't even try." This shocked Robotnik more. What did he do to Agent Stone? He needed to know now! "What did you do to Stone?! Tell me!" </p><p>"That'll have to wait, Robotnik! You can't see him yet. I bet I'm a much better villain than you'll ever be. Stone trusts me more, and he loves me more too!" Hearing the words, "he loves me more too!" broke Robotnik. Why do you ask? Because he likes Stone... Did Stone really hate him now? Did he actually forget him? No, that's impossible, there's no way Stone could've forgotten him! "You can't keep my own agent away from me, dumbass! Give me my agent or else." Tom laughed, "Or else what? There's really nothing you can do about it. He's forgotten about you, so just leave Robotnik." Tom got one of the Badniks to pick up Robotnik and kick him out of the truck. "This is MY lab you can't kick me out!" </p><p>"Your lab? Are you sure about that? You were gone for months are the government forgot about you. I own this place now. Your agent doesn't care about you anymore. You can just go now, everyone doesn't care that I did this!" As the Badnik was setting Robotnik on the ground, Tom said, "No one will help you." Robotnik was out of the truck, on the ground. Just there. </p><p>So much was going on in Robotnik's head. Where was Agent Stone? Why did Tom do this? Is Tom gonna do anything bad? Oh god, Stone's in trouble and his robots too! What could he have done? </p><p>He needed help, someone needed to help him. But who, who is gonna trust him? No one will trust him at this point, he had to find someone. Tom needed to be stopped. Why the tables have turned. Back a few months ago, Tom was the one stopping Robotnik and saving Sonic. Now Robotnik had to stop Tom and save Stone.</p><p>We should go back to Wade,</p><p>Wade was still at the police station, his phone rung. He picked up his phone, it was Rachel. They haven't talked in a while so he picked up the phone. "Oh hi, Rachel! Nice to talk to you again! How have you been doing?"</p><p>Rachel was so happy to talk to Wade again, "Wade! I'm doing good, and you?" This was his chance, he knows Rachel doesn't really like Tom so maybe she could help him, "Actually... A few hours ago I was on a mission." Rachel responded, "Oh that's good!" Wade sighed, "It was... For a moment, Tom was there and he... he hurt me. He hurt my eye specifically, I don't understand what happened to him and-" Rachel interrupted Wade, "He HURT you?! No way! I knew that man was terrible! I'm gonna kill him next time I see him. Maddie should've listened to me! Oh my god. I should tell her right now!-" Wade stopped Rachel in her tracks, "Woah Rachel! Calm down a little bit, okay? WE'll figure this out."</p><p>Thank god he told Rachel, this could lead to something! Something good... A plan. A plan to stop Tom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Now I show no love, that's where I'm fucking up."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. “Despicable”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We haven’t touched on Maddie and Sonic for a while. Why don’t we check on them, shall we? They’re important to the story too. </p><p>  Here we are, the ironic family in Green Hills. Maddie had just off the phone with Rachel. She couldn’t believe it. Rachel must be joking right now, she’s always overreacting like that. Wade couldn’t have possibly told her that. This had to be a joke. Tom wouldn’t do that!... Right? He’s a cop! He would never wanna throw that away. No. It made sense. He didn’t take Robotnik’s coat because Stone gave him. Tom’s a fucking liar.</p><p>  Tom walked into the house, seeing Maddie with her phone in her hand. “Why hello, Maddie! I’m back.” He had noticed her face, “Are you okay, Maddie?” He walked closer to her, she stopped him. “You fucking liar. You lied to me!” Tom was surprised, no. He can’t lose Maddie, “What do you mean?” Maddie grabbed Tom, “You know what I mean. Rachel just told me. You should know about this.”</p><p>"Okay, Maddie, it's not what it seems-" </p><p>"It's exactly how it seems!" Maddie grabbed Sonic from the ground, "Get out of here, Tom. You're not taking Sonic with you." Despite Maddie not wanting Tom to take Sonic, he reached out to Tom. He wanted to be with Tom, he trusted him. He didn't want Tom to go.</p><p>"Sonic wants to come with Dad... Doesn't he?" Tom smiled. <em>'Finally, someone who trusts me. My own son. This will be easy.' </em>Thought Tom. He opened his arms out, wanting Sonic to come to him. Sonic nodded when Tom finished his question. He wanted to go with Tom. He got himself out of Maddie's arm and into Tom's.</p><p>Maddie reached out to Sonic, she couldn't leave him with Tom. "No no, Sonic. Please trust, Mommy." This couldn't happen, she couldn't lose Sonic. She can't lose Sonic to Tom. But Sonic trusted Tom more than anything, he helped him escape from Robotnik. He had to trust him, especially with the news that he's back into town. </p><p>“Everyone’s lying, Sonic. Even if I were to do that, it’s okay. I wouldn’t mean any harm.” </p><p>Maddie was lost for words. So much was happening that she didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t leave Sonic with Tom. She can’t. But before she knew it, they were gone. Her husband and son.</p><p>Gone.</p><p>Forever. In a blink of an eye. </p><p>Maddie got back up on her feet, she had to get to Rachel's. Maybe she could help her. Maybe Wade could help her. All she needed at this point was help, someone had to stop Tom before he gets any worse. </p><p>Off to Rachel's she goes. </p><p>Maddie got into the car, which she thought Tom would take and got inside, turning on the car. She drove off to Rachel's house. </p><p>"She can definitely help. And Tom, you're definitely getting divorced after this." </p><p>When she got to her house, she knocked on the door. Rachel opened the door, "Why Maddie! What are you doing here?"</p><p>Maddie sighed, "You know what you said about Tom?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course, I remember! I told Wade to come over so I hope you don't mind him."</p><p>"Oh, of course, I don't mind. It's just that... Maybe you and Wade could help stop Tom!"</p><p>Rachel was in shock. Could she really do it?</p><p>Save Green Hills from the monster Tom created?</p><hr/><p>  Wade was in his office. Over time, his eye had recovered. The good thing was that his vision was still there in his right eye, but the scar never went away. Everything he looked in the mirror, his right eye with a scar on it. He hated it. He hated Tom. How has he not been exposed yet? Oh right, because we're all scared too. If that secret were to get out, Tom would be gone.</p><p>But that's the hardest part of it, everyone loved Tom Wachowski. He was one the of best cops in Green Hills. His life was so great. </p><p><strong>And he threw it away.</strong> </p><p>Wade got into his car and drove off. With the news that Robotnik is back, could that make it worse? I mean, Tom did take his whole lab so I guess it's bad for him on that part. But Green Hills is in danger once again, and it's with someone we used to trust.</p><p>"It would be amazing if I, Wade Whipple, saved Green Hills. But that'll never happen. No one thinks I can do anything. If I were to save Green Hills, who would acknowledge me?"</p><p>As Wade drove, he was stopped. Stopped by someone. He wondered who it was. </p><p>
  <strong>Robotnik.</strong>
</p><p>Out of all of the people he wanted to see, it was Robotnik who stopped him. He sighed, he just wondered what he could've wanted, "What do <em>you </em>want?"</p><p>Robotnik walked to Wade, "Look, I know this is a lot to ask. And it really is a lot to ask but... Could you help me with something?"</p><p>Oh no. He knows where this is going, "Oh great, I have to work with the villain now. What do you need help with?"</p><p>"It's Tom."</p><p>Tom. He wanted to stop Tom. This was amazing, but why though? Was it because Tom took everything from him? Most likely. “Oh, I didn’t expect that. You know, it’s funny because I was just about to go somewhere and I’m kinda planning on stopping Tom. Would you mind to come with me?” </p><p>Robotnik looked at him. He didn’t expect to get an answer like that.</p><p>”Just get in the car. We’re going.” Wade let Robotnik inside his car and they went off, “So, how did you even return from that mushroom planet anyway? Everyone in Green Hills expected that you wouldn’t come back.” </p><p>Robotnik didn’t have the time for this, but a small conversation could be fun, “Well, I still had one of Sonic’s quills and well... I came back onto Earth. It was hard.”</p><p>”I can tell. It took you months to come back! And dear god, did you miss a lot.”</p><p>Robotnik laughed, “You can say that again.” </p><p>Wade sighed, “You know, on second thought, maybe you aren’t as bad as people say you are. Maybe we come become friends, I would definitely need a new one when Tom’s gone.”</p><p>Robotnik was confused. Why did he trust Tom? “Why did you trust Tom anyway? He was a terrible person.” </p><p>“He was one of the only people I know. Everyone in town calls me an idiot and stuff. It’s always about Tom Wachowski. It’s obvious everyone loves him. Maybe when we save Green Hills, I can finally be acknowledged!” Wade smiled. He could just imagine how that could feel like.</p><p>”Look, the only reason why I wanna stop Tom is that he has Agent Stone... My Stone. He told me that, and I quote, ‘You can’t see him yet’ and it’s scaring the shit out of me.” Robotnik hated to admit it. He really liked Stone for who he is. Maybe he really did have a crush on him. Oh god.</p><p>Wade noticed that Robotnik was blushing. He tried not to laugh, but he knew exactly what was going on in his head. “You like Agent Stone, don’t you, Doctor?”</p><p>”W-What?! What the hell gives you that idea?!” Robotnik was shocked that Wade would even think that. <strike>I mean, it is true but he would never actually admit to it.</strike><strike></strike></p><p>“I don’t know. Just gave me the idea.” Wade smirked. He is definitely gonna set them up. Wade is a man with two plans. </p><p>First plan is to stop Tom. The second plan is to set Robotnik and Agent Stone up. The second plan is a story for later. </p><p>They got to Rachel’s house. “Well, we’re here. It’s okay, Rachel hates Tom too. But I feel bad about Maddie...”</p><p>”Maddie? Oh! The girl I called collateral damage!”</p><p>”Wait, you called Maddie WHAT?!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“If I were you... I wouldn’t love me neither...”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>